1969
]] '']] '']] ) in the Italian comics.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 3 - ''The Love Bug (general release) *March 21 - Smith! *June 11 - Rascal *June 18 - Peter Pan (re-issue) *December 17 - Fantasia (re-issue) *December 25 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (re-issue) *December 31 - The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Shorts *September 5 - Farmyard Symphony (re-issue) *December 10 - It's Tough to Be a Bird Character debuts *August 9 - Ghost Host, Madame Leota, Caretaker, Master Gracey, The Hatbox Ghost, Hitchhiking Ghosts, The Singing Busts, George Hightower, Constance Hatchaway, Raven, Captain Gore *December 31 - Dexter Rilley, A.J. Arno, Dean Higgins, Richard Schuyler Theme parks *August 9 - The Haunted Mansion opens at Disneyland. Albums *''Story and Song from The Haunted Mansion'' People Births *January 1 - Mr. Lawrence (voice actor, writer, director, and storyboard artist) *January 3 - Michael Schumacher (retired racing driver) *January 5 **Marilyn Manson (singer-songwriter, musician poet, and actor) **Paul McGillion (actor) *January 14 **Dave Grohl (musician) **Jason Bateman (actor, comedian, director, and producer) *January 17 - Naveen Andrews (actor) *January 18 - Dave Bautista (mixed martial artist, bodybuilder, actor, and former professional wrestler) *January 19 - Casey Sherman (true crime author and journalist) *January 27 - Patton Oswalt (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, and writer) *February 5 **Michael Sheen (actor, voice actor, and director) **Derek Stephen Prince (voice actor) *February 10 - Johan Petersson (actor, screenwriter, and producer) *February 11 **Jennifer Aniston (actress, director, and producer) **Lee Tockar (voice actor and visual artist) *February 20 - Tim Lagasse (puppeteer) *March 1 - Javier Bardem (actor) *March 8 - Don Hall (director, writer, storyboard artist, and voice actor) *March 10 - Paget Brewster (actress) *March 11 - Terrence Howard (actor, singer-songwriter, and record producer) *April 3 - Ben Mendelsohn (actor) *April 6 **Paul Rudd (actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer, and musician) **Ari Meyers (actress) *April 25 **Renée Zellweger (actress and producer) **Gina Torres (actress and voice actress) *May 10 - Lenny Venito (actor and voice actor) *May 14 - Cate Blanchett (actress and voice actress) *May 16 **David Boreanaz (actor) **Tracey Gold (actress) *May 19 - Dan Lee (animator) *May 25 - Anne Heche (actress, voice actress, writer, and producer) *May 29 - Christopher Robin Miller (American actor) *June 1 - Teri Polo (actress) *June 4 - Horatio Sanz (actor and comedian) *June 7 - Kim Rhodes (actress) *June 8 - J.P. Manoux (actor, voice actor, television personality, and comedian) *June 11 - Peter Dinklage (actor) *June 14 - Kyle Hebert (voice actor and podcaster) *June 19 - Lara Spencer (journalist) *June 23 **Martin Klebba (actor and stunt performer) **Joe Menendez (director, producer, and screenwriter) *June 28 - Tichina Arnold (actress, comedian, model, and singer) *July 7 **Cree Summer (actress, voice actress, and singer) **Robin Weigert (actress) *July 13 - Ken Jeong (actor, comedian, and physician) *July 22 - James Arnold Taylor (voice actor) *July 24 - Jennifer Lopez (actress and singer) *August 6 - Chris Edgerly (voice actor and comedian) *August 10 - Brian Drummond (voice actor) *August 11 - Ashley Jensen (actress) *August 16 - Kate Higgins (voice actress and singer) *August 18 **Edward Norton (actor, filmmaker, and activist) **Christian Slater (actor) *August 25 - Rachel Shelley (actress and model) *August 28 - Jack Black (actor, comedian, and musician) *September 6 **Macy Gray (singer, recording producer, and actress) **Trina McGee-Davis (actress) *September 24 - Megan Ward (actress) *September 25 **Catherine Zeta-Jones (actress) **Hal Sparks (actor, comedian, and musician) *September 30 - Amy Landecker (film, stage, and television actress) *October 1 - Zach Galifianakis (actor and comedian) *October 10 - Wendi McLendon-Covey (actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *October 19 - Vanessa Marshall (voice actress and model) *October 25 **Samantha Bee (comedian, actress, and author) **Nika Futterman (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *November 4 **Sean Combs (rapper, record producer, actor, and entrepreneur) **Matthew McConaughey (actor, comedian, and producer) *November 13 - Stephen Full (actor and comedian) *November 30 ** Marc Forster (film director, screenwriter, and producer) ** Chris Weitz (film director, screenwriter, producer, actor, and author) *December 9 - Allison Smith (actress, singer, writer, and director) *December 19 - Kristy Swanson (actress) *December 27 - Sarah Vowell (actress, author, journalist, and social commentator) Deaths *January 7 - Earl Duvall (artist and animator) *February 3 - Al Taliaferro (comics artist and writer) *December 10 - Leigh Harline (composer and songwriter) 1969